eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 127 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Four
The party arrives at Pylas Talaear and talks with the Syraen Melideth. She tells them about the Undying Court studying the Draconic Prophecy, and that they were told a metal goblin would appear to defeat the dragon that's been attacking Aerenal. They're to go to Shae Mordai for an artifact that will help them not die. Once there, they're told to not reveal anything they see or hear, even to the crew. They receive one of the dragon's old horns that he lost during the war of dragons and elves, which will protect them from his necromatic magic. Armed with the artifact, they set off to face the dragon. They find him on Valen's Isle, but different than they expected—the skull on half of his face his exposed, and there's some shadowy mist coming out of his mouth. Creatures come out of the woods to attack him, and Beric jumps off the boat. Synopsis It Has Been Foretold Beric, Booyah, and Dex arrive at the office of Governor Syraen Melideth. She gives them a friendly handshake and welcomes them to her office, which is decorated with humanoid bone. She's been told by the Undying Court that they're here to help with "The Claw"—a nasty green dragon that's been snatching boats from around the island. She hates the word "prophecy," but one of the things the Draconic Prophecy foretold was that there would be a metal goblin with them. There are members of the Undying Court that studies the prophecy in an attempt to stay ahead of the dragons. The dragon is either on Thal Othoril or Thal Eledar, but if they head straight there, they'll be killed by a necrotic energy that the dragon is putting off. Even the dragonmarked houses can't get past it, though they've tried—and died. House Orien thought they could overwhelm the dragon with numbers, and they're presence in Aerenal has been eradicated. Another part of the Draconic Prophecy that they've uncovered is the means to bypass the magic, but they won't give it to anyone except those prophecised to defeat it. To acquire it, they'll have to go to Shae Mordai. Syraen was there once and was told to keep an eye out for the metal goblin, and was gifted the skull tattoo all over her face because she's now an agent of the Undying Court. The group doesn't know quite what to make of this, but they see no way to get around visiting the Undying Court. Syraen warns them that any radiant spells they use will be very effective, while necrotic ones will have the opposite effect. The islands are coterminous with Irian the Eternal Day, so they loathe necrotic energy. The Undying Court They head back to the boat to prepare for Shae Mordai, the island they were told specifically not to go to. Beric tells Jace what's happening, and asks if he'd rather not go with them—they've asked an awful lot of him, and they're not going to put him in even greater danger without his consent. Jace tells them about his parents and little brother, who he's been contacting through Charlie. His brother is enamored by his adventures, and he can't turn down the opportunity to see Shae Mordai. The maul starts moving, but there's not much Beric can do a continent away. In a couple of hours they arrive at Shae Mordai. It's bright for a place where ghosts and shades make up the majority of the population. Some living elves walk among them. There's a great gate that swings inward at their approach, and after they go through they feel a strange pull towards a big spiral in the center of the city. They start ascending the spiral, and two guards stop them. They speak in unison. "No living being other than our highest priests and the sibling kings have ever stepped foot inside the court. You are about to break that sacred tradition. By the will of the court, by the very nature of stepping foot in here, the court will know one thing and one thing only about you from this day forth. If you whisper a word of what you see or experience here today, they will know, and we will find you." They give half-bows and walk through the doors at the top. They're in a fancy foyer, with three stone doors on three walls. The one on the left opens, and when they walk through it's almost as if they're detached from existence, but then a courtly hall appears before them. Elven ghosts look at them expectedly from a table on a raised dais about forty feet away. Beric, Booyah, and Dex approach, but remain quiet until addressed. As they get a closer look, they recognize an elf from the circle of the conflegration—Phiarlan. He welcomes them to the Undying Court, and Beric tells him they're here about the dragon. Two elves bring in a huge case made of soarwood. Inside is a gnarled, black horn that's been hollowed out. Phiarlan calls it the Drachorn. It's a horn the dragon lost in the war between dragons and elves. With two people holding it and one person blowing into it, they'll be safe from the necrotic magic. The Green Dragon Revealed! They return to Borrowed Time with the horn, and Rikard immediately asks them what happened. At Thal Othoril they don't see anything, but on Thal Eledar there's a dark, rolling mist flowing into the ocean, and trees toppled over. In the center of the island there's a cave. They keep searching, and on Valen's Isle they find him. A chunk of trees is ripped out of the ground as a gargantuan dragon erupts with a roar, but something's off. A shadowy mist comes out of its mouth, and there's skin covering only half its face. Some creatures enter the woods with weapons, attacking the dragon. Beric jumps off the ship. Locations * Aerenal ** Pylas Talaear ** Shae Mordai ** Thal Othoril Spells None. Quotes 0:03:13 0:13:25 Category:Episodes Category:Aerenal